Sivir's Quest
by TheBestSteal
Summary: Sivir, the heir of Azir's blood, must choose her destiny, and possibly the fate of Shurima. But on her quest to find her destiny, she has some interesting encounters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends**

**Warning: This story is rated M. THERE IS RAPE. If you are uncomfortable with rape, do not read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sivir and Taliyah stood in Azir's throne room. The golden glow of the Sun Disc brightly lit the entire room, but the mood in the room didn't reflect that.

"Azir, what happened to this city?" Taliyah inquired. "I could feel the pain in these walls. What is it that you plan on doing?"

Sivir stood wordless on the side.

"Child, the suffering of those people was not my doing. It was because of-"

"You would say that! It was still your people who paid the price for your false hopes. I won't let that happen to my tribe." Taliyah stormed out of the throne room, riding off on a slab of stone without so much as a glance back at the throne room.

"What did she mean, Azir?"

He sighed. The inhuman sound echoed throughout the chamber. "Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Are you going to lie?"

"You met that stoneweaver in Vekaura, did you not?"

The question surprised Sivir. "Why does that matter?"

"It was my favorite city outside of the capital," Azir mused. "My mother was born there."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Xerath."

Sivir blinked. Just hearing the name brought back bad memories.

"He was the one who did this. On my day of glory, the day I was to become a _god_, he stole it. And now Shurima is no more, its people scattered to the wind." He placed his staff against the wall and leaned forward. "Everyone in the city died." A gust of wind brought sand into the room, and it formed the rough figure of a screaming servant before being blown away by an errant breeze.

Sivir looked away from the spot.

"My descendant. What will you do? Follow your destiny? Create another path? I will find a way to destroy Xerath, and restore Shurima to its rightful place. But what of you?"

The gravity of the question was not lost on Sivir. She took a shaky step back. "I'll find Taliyah." She turned and ran out of the throne room, leaving Azir sitting alone in the grand room.

* * *

Taliyah was nowhere to be found. The ancient city of Shurima was massive, and Taliyah and her tribe could be anywhere. Sivir took the pendant Nasus had given her from her pouch, marveling at the sheen of the jade set within it. Before Azir's rebirth, she would have sold a treasure like it long ago, but now, it seemed as if she would need it. _Maybe she left the city._ The unusual storm around the city had abated the previous week, and it seemed safe enough to strike out from the city. Sivir pondered Azir's question. _My destiny?_ She didn't really believe in fate. but luck always seemed to be on her side. Perhaps that was fate, in a way. She exhaled. _Taliyah probably left. Whatever she felt in the stones, she seemed in an awful hurry to get out. _She made up her mind. Whatever Azir had planned could wait. For now, at least, she wanted no part in it.

As Sivir exited the gates, she could feel the gazes upon her, and hear the whispers. Across the sands of Shurima, her name and feats were nearly as well known as those of the ancient Ascended themselves. She quickly made her departure and set out. She had no destination in mind, only a faint desire to return to her previous lifestyle. She knew it was futile in the long run, but for now, freedom was enticing.

* * *

_Here feels_ _right_. It was almost sunset. A small oasis lay before her, and she set her pack down in the shade of a short tree. Sitting besides it, she laid back, enjoying the respite from the sun. "Maybe I'll wash myself." The idea was certainly appealing enough. She took off the jade pendant and placed it in her pack, laying the Chalicar next to it as well. Standing tall, she enjoyed the feeling of the gentle breeze on her half-exposed skin. "This is how life should be." Kneeling over the water, she cupped a mouthful and drank it. "Mmm, sweet." After she had sated her thirst, she refilled her waterskins and stood back up. Surveying her reflection in the water, she traced one of the many scars on her stomach. That one she had gotten when she killed the Kthaon chieftan. The scar tissue was paler than the rest of her tanned skin, and it stood out conspicuously. "This'll feel good."

First, she removed her minimal armor, the missing burden freeing up her movements. The scantily clad mercenary didn't wear much clothing in the first place, and she now began to remove it. She untied the straps of cloth hiding her breasts, freeing them from their restrictions. Young as she was, they held fairly firm even without the hold of her clothing. Then, moving her hands down her body, she easily slid off her loincloth and panties, leaving her in her birthday suit. "That feels better," she sighed. She stepped gingerly into the relatively cold water, allowing for her body to adjust to the temperature. Once her waist was fully submerged in the oasis' water, she plunged forward, ignoring the cold sting of the water on her torso. "Ahh." The evening rays lit up the sky in a variety of colors, and Sivir marveled at the sight as she washed the grit from her body. Rubbing the sand from her legs, she couldn't help but feel at peace. All was calm, and she enjoyed her bath. Using some of the soap she had bought from a trader the previous month, she thoroughly cleaned her arms, face, and breasts, rubbing away the sweat and grime of the day. It wasn't often that she felt safe enough to strip down and bathe in the open, so she enjoyed the opportunity she had. Once she was finally satisfied with her cleanliness, she pulled herself out of the water, laying on the reeds and grass in the fading sunlight waiting for her body to dry.

In her boredom, she began to finger her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. It had been weeks since she had last pleasured herself. "Hah. I need some more of that." No man had ever claimed Sivir's virginity, but she made sure to play with her body every once in a while. In the desert wastes, there were few ways to pass the time, and she did enjoy the feeling she had when she played with her ample assets. She pinched her right nipple, sending more pleasure to her brain. "Hnnngh," she moaned. _Maybe I should find someone to sleep with_. She had played around with the idea over the last few months, but she had never met anyone who she felt could satisfy her. Except...

"Oh forget about it. _That_ won't happen anytime soon." Shaking her own head, Sivir continued to playe with her breasts, fondling and caressing them. That in itself wasn't enough to get herself to masturbate, but she was getting closer. She put her right index finger back on her folds, fingering them at the same time as her other hand fondled her left breast. "Oooh, yeah. Hngh!" She could feel herself getting wet as she closed in on her climax. "Just a little... bit... oh~" she moaned as she hit her climax. She tensed slightly as her juices flowed from her pussy, layering the grass with her scent. "Hoooo boy, that felt good..."

She yawned. _I must be more tired than I thought._ S_hould get dressed before it gets cold_. Looking down at herself, she realized that her orgasm had been a little more wild than she had anticipated. Glancing wistfully back at her pack, where her bedroll was stored, she made her way back to the pool and rinsed herself off, not bothering with the soap. _I don't need to use it_. Rising out of the water, she headed back towards the place she had left her clothes, only to be stopped by a sudden snarl.

_Grrrrrrr_

Immediately, Sivir froze. _Damn it._ She was still a good 20 yards away from her weapon, and whatever was growling at her, it could probably outrun her. She peered in the gloom towards the source of the sound. If she knew what was there, then perhaps she could figure out a way to de-escalate the situation. _Where is it? I can't see anything._ She slowly crept across the sand towards her pack, but whatever was stalking her seemed to be getting closer. Despite the darkness, it seemed to know exactly where she was. _Shit, is it a wolf?_ Shuriman desert wolves always hunted at night, and had an excellent sense of smell. Even after she had washed, it could probably track her down from the scent of her orgasm. She hadn't washed well enough to rid herself of that smell. Worse, desert wolves always hunted in pairs. Panicked, she made a run for it. Even if the wolf attacked her, she she could fend it off once she reached her Chalicar.

As she made her desperate attempt, the wolf leapt from the darkness. Sivir just barely ducked in time, and the beat flew over her. As she caught a glance of it, she could see something was wrong. It was far larger than normal, even bigger than she was. For it to be able to jump directly over her, it would need incredible strength, even if she was ducking. Adrenaline pumping through her, she made a beeline right for her crossblade boomerang. But it was useless. Another wolf, not quite as big as the first, lunged directly at her, hitting her squarely in the legs. She tripped over it, and the force from the impact bruised her. "Ugh." Sivir crashed to the ground, quickly rolling over, but as she attempted to get up, the first wolf jumped on top of her, snapping its jaws at her exposed neck. Sivir fended it off, trying desperately to keep it from tearing out her throat. But then the second one circled around. The larger canine kept her arms busy keeping it off of her. There was nothing she could do to stop the second one. In a last-ditch attempt, she tried to lock her legs around the wolf on top of her and throw it off, but her hurt leg betrayed her, and her efforts began to weaken. The second wolf paced all the way around her, stopping at her legs, which it sniffed curiously. Sivir braced herself as at last her strength gave out, and she closed her eyes in resignation for the end. _So much for my fate._

5 seconds passed, and when there was no excruciating pain, she meekly opened her eyes, only to see the first wolf closely studying her curvaceous form. The second, smaller one was still lurking around her legs, seemingly investigating her scent. Even after washing, she still smelled of her bodily juices, which it seemed to be drawn to. However, Sivir was still clueless as to why they hadn't killed her. _What are you waiting for?_ The wolf panted in her face, its moist breath smelling of carrion. _What is it doing__?_ Carefully, she tried to sit up, but the wolf immediately bared its teeth at her and growled menacingly, to which she laid back down on the sand. "Alright, alright," she carefully said. _Seriously, what's goin o-_ the wolf suddenly forced its tongue into her mouth, exploring around the inside. Its coarse tongue was rough against her own. As it twisted its tongue with hers, she could taste carrion and rotten meat, and she gagged. _Did that thing just kiss_ me?As she tried to clear the taste from her mouth, the wolf barked at the smaller one. Then it backed up a little, until its paws were on either side of her exposed chest. It leaned down and began to chew on her right breast. "Ah!" Sivir yelped. The wolf's sharp teeth dug into her skin, drawing small pinpricks of blood.

The beast proceeded to clamp down on her breast, the large mound not fitting entirely into its mouth. It began to aggressively bite and lick her tit. The rough texture of its tongue on her nipple and the pinprick pains unexpectedly aroused the mercenary. "MMm, hnnghh~" Waves of pleasure began to shoot up her spine, turning her on more and more. _J-just from it biting on my boob..._

Both of the wolves began to get aroused as well. As the larger wolf continued to chew on Sivir's right tit, the second one began to sniff at Sivir's now soaked pussy. It like what it smelled, and it stuck its tongue inside, exploring the inside of the wet opening. It licked up all of the sweet juices around and inside the vagina, its course tongue stimulating Sivir even further. _I'm getting turned on by animals... _The larger wolf paused its actions for a second to turn and bark at the smaller one, before returning to its savaging of Sivir's boobs.

"Hiiiii!" Sivir climaxed, spurting her juices on the grass, which the smaller wolf began to eagerly lap up. It then turned its attention to Sivir's other breast, which it began to start biting and licking as well. "Oooooohhh!" Sivir couldn't take it anymore. She began to moan in earnest, panting in tandem with the wolves. Her crotch began to burn with heat, and she felt the need to fill it, to have something in it.

The sensory overload muddied her brain. "T-take my virginity," she implored. The wolves ignored her. "Please, PLEASE!" she continued to beg. Finally, the larger wolf seemed to understand what she wanted. It stopped for a few seconds, positioning its bulging penis above her womanhood. "Do it, do it, do it, do it, DO IT!" She screamed. The Wolf plunged its bulging dick into her pussy, breaking straight through her hymen. Both pain and pleasure shot through Sivir, and she screamed, "Unh!" She eyed the second wolf's cock as well. It stood over her face at it caressed her left breast, its rather large dick hanging directly over Sivir's emerald eyes. The musky scent invaded her nostrils, somehow arousing her even more. _Finally something for my hands to do_. She grabbed the appendage, startling the wolf and causing it to bite harder on her boob. The sudden burst of pain caused her to squeeze even harder on the wolf's penis, and it began to savage her saliva covered mound with renewed vigor. "It feels so good, good, good," she giggled. "How about I make you feel good now?" The wolf didn't understand the words, but Sivir's husky voice conveyed their meaning well enough. With both hands, she began to pull off the wolf, making it whine in pleasure. The wolf's dick pulsed in her hands. Neither of the wolves' penises were particularly large, but it was her first time seeing one up close, and she quickly put it to her mouth and began to suck on it.

In the meanwhile, the larger wolf fucked her relentlessly, driving its dick into her sopping vagina over and over again. The pleasure she felt from both of her abused boobs and the pounding she was receiving from the wolf drove her to climax several times, although the wolf had yet to release its load. She sucked off the smaller wolf's dick, the vibrations from her pounded vagina assisted her fellatio, shooting pleasure through the wolf as well. The tight walls of her virgin pussy clamped around the first wolf's member, sending waves of pleasure through the both of them. Both the large wolf and Sivir were already covered in her juices, and all three participants of the gang bang were approaching their climaxes.

"You're both so strong," she crooned. I came so much, and neither of you have shot your loads once." She continued to massage the smaller wolf's dick and thrust her hips in rhythm with the larger one. "But now I'm going to make both of you cum~" Right then, her pussy contracted even more, tightening its already tight grip on the larger wolf's dick, and she felt the smaller one's dick stiffen ever so slightly more in her mouth. An instant later, both wolves ejaculated, filling both Sivir's pussy and mouth with hot, viscous semen. She swallowed as much of the sticky liquid as she could, and a copious amount dripped out of her abused vagina. Right after, she climaxed too, leaking a mixture of her and the wolf's juices from her womanhood.

"Hah, hah, hah..." She panted. "It's sooooo good!" The salty taste of the wolf's semen stuck in her mouth. "Mmmm," she grinned, reaching for the large wolf's still bulging member. "I'll give you a reward now~" Getting up from the ground and crouching in front of it, she began to slurp loudly on its dick, quickly re-hardening it. With nothing to chew on, the wolf sniffed her hair and neck, which was now splattered in the other wolf's semen.

_Grrrrr_ it growled.

"Is someone jealous?" Sivir crooned. "I'll give you a chance to cum on my face too~" She resumed slurping on the beast's dick, giving her ravaged chest a welcome break from the savagery of the wolves. As she sucked off the large wolf, she felt a snout sniffing her ass. She tried to look back at the wolf behind her, but the large wolf again bared its teeth at her, telling her not to stop. The wolf behind her awkwardly mounted her ample ass, putting itself into mating position. It thrusted back and forth into her soaked pussy, nearly inundating her brain with pleasure. "MmhmMmMMMmm~" The wolf in front of her began to thrust back and forth as well, sending its dick partially into her throat as she vibrated the wolf's cock. Again, she could feel both cocks inside of her stiffening to the max, preparing to shoot their loads another time. "Go ahead," she mumbled. "I want more- HIII! KNOCK ME UP! GIVE ME A WOLF BABY!" The wolf behind her came inside her pussy, sending its semen shooting into her vagina. Then, the wolf in front of her shot an even bigger load into her mouth. "Haaaah, so goooood. It tho delicious," she moaned as semen dripped out of her mouth.

Her energy gone, she fell onto the grass. The wolves sniffed her again, wary of her sudden loss of vigor. She was a battle hardened warrior, but in sex, she didn't have anywhere near as much stamina as the pair of wild animals. With her womb and stomach full of warm semen, she felt drowsy, and she drifted off to sleep as the wolves continued to have their way with her wrecked pussy and savaged breasts.

* * *

Sivir woke as the sun's rays broke over the horizon. She blinked several times in an attempt to clear the thick film covering her eyes. Bringing her hands to wipe it away, she found that they were caked in a sticky material as well. As she tried to get up, she realized her entire body was covered, head to toe, in a sticky residue, especially around her crotch and mouth. "Ungh..." Her head, mouth, and vagina all hurt. "What happened?" She had no memory of the previous night. She looked down again. "Wha-?" She was stark naked, and peppered with shallow bite marks, seemingly from a dog. The only think covering her was the sticky white substance. Slowly, memories of the previous night came back to her, and as her recollection returned, her face grew beet red. "I lost my virginity to... dogs..." She buried her face in her hands. "Like a bitch in heat." The analogy seemed too close to home, and she nearly broke down. Then she remembered the bliss of the previous night's revelry, and her face flushed an even darker shade of red. "W-well," she started, then shook her head. "It was so good," she whispered. She touched her still moist pussy and flinched, then sighed.

After washing off the residue of her encounter with the wolves, she picked up her pack and prepared to move out again. Taking out the pendant, she noticed a pulsing green glow emanating from it.

"Nasus is close..." She inexplicably smiled at the thought, her undergarments already growing wet with excitement.

* * *

**Well, that was a doozy! I wrote this entire chapter in the same day as I finished my 4th chapter of my MHA OC series. I think I'll make a series out of this, possibly about more of Sivir's "adventures" or the other League girls. Until next time!**


End file.
